Like I Was Poison In Your Mouth
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A Narcissa/Hermione AU one shot collection. Full summaries and warnings inside. Currently Voldemort Wins AU
1. Courage

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.  
**

**Prompts: Crestfallen, Gorgeous, Stunning.**

 **Title: Courage**

 **Summary: Muggle AU Hermione meets a beautiful woman now all she needs to do is work up the courage to talk to her.**

 ****The first time Hermione saw Narcissa she felt drawn to her like a magnet to metal. The older woman's pale skin, loose blonde hair around her and blue eyes that could melt ice were stunning.

Hermione couldn't find the courage to talk to her that night only stare and wonder what her name was. She felt then like she feels now that she could look at this gorgeous woman forever, but it turned out that night forever was fifteen until a bus came and took her away.

Hermione stood at the bus stop with a crestfallen face until her own bus came, she cursed herself for being unable to say a simple hello.

She was sure that she'd never see Narcissa again.

It was a Friday night an Hermione's best friend Ginny and her other best friend Luna had dragged her out to a nightclub to meet someone.

Just because Ginny was happily married to Harry and Luna was happily engaged to Ginny's brother Ron they both felt that it was their mission to find Hermione someone to be with.

It was three gin and tonics, two awkward dances and a miserable Hermione later that she saw her standing in the corner with a drink in her and trying to make herself invisible.

Her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and her blue eyes watching Hermione.

"She's watching you and you are looking at her like you might start drooling any minute, maybe you should go talk to her." Ginny suggested, her face flushed from a mixture of drinking and dancing.

"What do I say?." Hermione asked, her throat feeling dry at just thought of going over there. 

"How about hello, I'm Hermione, "Ginny said, with a smile."Or you could not go over and talk to her and I can set you up on another blind date."

Hermione glared at Ginny, she'd rather put burning hot needles into her eyes, then be set up on a blind date again.

Hermione's heart pounded loudly in her chest with every step she took, she could hear it over the music. Her palms were sweaty and throat was dry.

"Hello, I'm Hermione." Hermione said, feeling embarrassed by how stiff and formal the words seemed to her ears.

"Narcissa," Narcissa said, looking at Hermione and smirking. "You are lucky that I find the nervous look cute." 

"Sorry, it's just you are beautiful and I'm terrible at this sort of thing." Hermione explained, she could feel herself blushing and knew that Narcissa could see she was too.

"Well, you should offer to buy me a drink, then we will see where we go from there." Narcissa told her.

"Can I buy you a drink?."

"Yes, Vodka and orange," Narcissa replied, with a smile. "See, it wasn't that difficult was it?."


	2. Forever Confused

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for the OTP AU Competition.**

 **Prompts Co-stars AU/ Striking/Rain/Light Green.**

 **Title: Forever Confused**

 **Summary: Co-Stars AU. Hermione is confused by how Narcissa acts towards her our their passionate kisses merely an act or are the cold looks an act.**

* * *

Hermione had been more than excited when she had found out that she would be co-starring in a film with Narcissa Black. She'd seen everything that the older woman had been in and had been captivated by her striking beauty and her talent.

When they first met Narcissa had been charming and polite. Her hair was wet from being caught in the rain and she was wearing a light green jacket. That moment is imprinted in her mind forever.

It was a few weeks into filming that Narcissa began to act colds towards Hermione and Hermione had no idea what she had done to upset her. She was curt and professional in their scenes together, but the moment filming stopped it was almost if Hermione became invisible to Narcissa.

It hurt to be blanked by the older woman, especially when they had to act so close when filming. Hermione was playing the part Narcissa's mistress who plots to kill Narcissa's husband.

When they filmed their first kiss scene the passion between them felt more than an act to Hermione and when they broke apart moments later the intense way Narcissa looked at her had sent shivers down her spine.

So Hermione was confused what was real with Narcissa?.

The cold and you are invisible act or the passionate kiss and intense looks.

Were the entwined hands a brilliantly acted lie or were they a true sign of affection. Was the cold stare an act or was it real.

Hermione had never felt more confused and out of depth when she was in Narcissa's presence an a part of her liked it.

A part of her liked never knowing what Narcissa truly felt towards her or what she wanted from her.

Another part of yearned to know everything about Narcissa from what she thought to what position she slept in.

To know whether she knew the effect she had on Hermione or if she was blissfully unaware that she made her heart hammer and body tremble.

She must have a slight clue to everyone could see it Hermione was sure of that because for an actress she wasn't good at pretending when she was around Narcissa.

No her feelings were written on her face for the whole world to see from her confusion to her attraction.

Could it really be that only person who couldn't see it was Narcissa Black who smelt strongly of jasmine or could she see it an not really care.

Hermione was certain about one thing that she was most likely always going to be left confused by Narcissa.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a review and let me know what you think, also a massive thanks to everyone who has read this, followed/favourited/Reviewed.**


	3. The Mermaid Princess

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology: March Birthstone Intermediate Level. **

**Title: The Mermaid Princess**

 **Summary: Mermaid AU. Hermione does not understand Narcissa's fascination with humans.**

 **** _Deep down in the sea lived a race of beautiful creatures known as mermaids who since the beginning of mankind had kept themselves hidden from humans. There were a few who'd gone too far to the surface and humans had caught a glimpse of them, but humans had dismissed their existence and made them creature that belonged to stories books._

 _A great deal of mermaids was happy that the humans believed this because human were dangerous to everything including themselves._

 _Of course a few of the younger ones were curious about humans and would discuss at length about what they thought humans were really like._

 _One of these was Princess Narcissa Black the youngest daughter of King Cygnus and her Servant/Secret lover Hermione had to listen non -stop to her theories._

 _"I heard that humans fly in the air in metal." Narcissa said, while Hermione plaited her long blonde hair. It was Hermione's job to make sure that the Princess looked good at all times.  
_

_"I do not understand your curiosity with humans," Hermione replied, genuinely puzzled at why her lover would find such blood thirsty creatures interesting. "I mean all they do is go around killing things it amazes me that their species survive."_

 _"That's what makes them so fascinating the fact they should have destroyed themselves by now, yet somehow they survive." Narcissa explained, with an amazed look in their eyes._

 _"The dinosaur were better at least they never evolved to a point where they could pollute are home with their rubbish." Came Hermione's usual response.  
_

_Narcissa let out a big sigh no one she knew seemed to find humans as fascinating as she did. She was certain that if Mermaids were allowed to reveal their existence to humans things would be better they could teach humans to be peaceful._

 _"They don't even know we are here so they have no idea they are polluting our home." Narcissa said, stubbornly._

 _"Look Cissa I know that you believe in the humans and that they have potential an I like that about you even though sometimes your obsession with them drives me crazy," Hermione began to explain. "But we both know that if they knew we were here they would try to kill us, maybe one day when they grow up things might be different."  
_

_"I guess I know that deep down it is, just don't ever you want to swim all the way to the surface_ and try to find a human to speak too?." Narcissa asked.

" _No, I'm concerned with what is going to happen when your family find out about us." Hermione answered, truthfully.  
_

_She couldn't imagine King Cygnus or Queen Druella being happy that their youngest daughter was shacking up with a servant. Princess Bellatrix had married Prince Rodolphus which had made them happy and Princess Andromeda had married Ted a Baker which hadn't gone done well with the King or Queen._

 _They had reluctantly accepted their marriage, mainly because Ted had a successful business and was rather wealthy._

 _But Hermione wasn't wealthy, she didn't have a successful business she was a poor servant._

 _"It'll be fine," Narcissa said soothingly. "Sure, they will be against us at first, but they will come around eventually and if they don't, we just leave the palace an swim, all the way to the surface and chat to some humans. "_

 _"You get tired swimming down to dinner." Hermione said, with a grin._


	4. And It Feels Like Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for AU OTP Competition.**

 **Partners in Crime AU**

 **Prompt: I wasn't jealous before we met/Now every woman I see is a potential threat/And I'm possessive, it isn't nice/You've heard me saying that smoking is my only vice (Lay All Your Love On Me)**

* * *

Narcissa angrily stubs out a cigarette they were supposed to be lying low, but Hermione was inside the pub throwing money around like there was no tomorrow. They had just pulled of their third successful bank robbery and nothing would drew suspicion quicker their way than splashing money this total, utter shambles of a pub.

She understood her girlfriend was on post-crime high and wanted to celebrate, but it was times like these that she remembered just how much younger her girlfriend was than her.

The more mature woman would have waited until the heat died down.

It wasn't just Hermione spending money that was grating on her nerves, but the young bimbos that kept surrounding her.

That's why Narcissa was outside now lighting her third cigarette because she couldn't bear to see her girlfriend being fawned over by other women. Narcissa has never felt jealousy before and she doesn't like it at all.

Narcissa past lovers and accomplices in her illegal career choices never meant as much to her as Hermione did.

Narcissa didn't blame other women for finding Hermione attractive because she was gorgeous, but she didn't know it.

That was one of the things that had drawn Narcissa too, Hermione in the first place and the second was that Hermione loved committing crimes as much as she did. It gave Hermione a buzz to know that she was smart enough to get away with it.

She was one the smartest people Narcissa had ever met and most of the time she was mature for her age but times like now she wasn't. Narcissa knows that she should probably go back inside the pub instead of sulking outside, but she wants Hermione to come and find her.

She needs Hermione to come and find her to prove that while she'll flirt with pretty bimbos, it will always Narcissa that she comes to find.

It will always be Narcissa that she goes home with.

She needs some reassurance because she's jealous and feeling insecure right now.

It might be because she's older than Hermione or maybe because she loves her and she is really scared of losing her.


	5. We Began in Rain

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for AU OTP Competition.**

 **Prompt: We're both standing in the rain waiting for the bus AU**

 **Title: We Began in Rain**

Their fingers were entwined together as they waited at the bus stop in the pouring rain. They are not speaking to one another not because they angry at each other, but because they don't feel the need to fill the silence of every minute with noise.

The bus is late, but then again the bus always late, so the couple is used to it. It is at this very bus stop that Hermione and Narcissa first met it had been raining then too.

Hermione had just finished work even though her shift had supposed have ended to two hours earlier, but once again she had been covering a late Lavender.

Narcissa had been visiting her parents and hadn't had any intentions of taking the bus that evening. No her sister Bellatrix was supposed have picked her up, but cancelled the last minute due to what Bellatrix called a crisis. The crisis had turned out to be that Bellatrix just wanted to stay in the nice and warm while watching a programme about penguins.

Hermione had been standing at the bus stop shivering in her thin jacket when Narcissa saw her for the first. Her bushy hair a mess and teeth chattering.

Narcissa didn't feel the cold her ex had often said she was sure she were born completely made out of ice.

She had offered Hermione, her coat, but Hermione refused it. Not rudely or anything, it was just that Hermione was too polite to take someone else's coat.

They began talking to pass the time. They found out that shared a lot similar interests.

When the bus finally did turn up, they boarded together and Hermione had paid Narcissa's fare and they sat together.

They talked some more and swapped phone numbers Narcissa had to get off the bus before Hermione. Hermione hadn't even reached her stop before a text came through from Narcissa, an invite to meet up for coffee the next day.

Hermione replied yes, she'd love to and asked where and what time.

And that's how the couple began.

That was four years ago and the pair had been happy ever since.

Bellatrix always told the couple that should be grateful to her because if she had picked Narcissa up like planned then the pair never would have met.


	6. A Pretty Doll

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for OTP AU Competition.**

 **Prompt: Voldemort wins AU**

 **Title: A Pretty Doll**

 **Summary: Dark Narcissa/Hermione. Hermione is nothing, but a doll to her. Something to show of to her fancy friends. She's only a possession now, that's all.**

* * *

Hermione had learnt after year at Malfoy Manor it was best to keep your mouth shut and your head down. She hated this place and the people that lived in it. When Voldemort won and those that fought against him had been handed over as gifts to those who had served him faithfully, she had the misfortune to be given to the Malfoy family.

Lucius and Draco never bother her at all well apart from the occasional insult. Both father and son like to pretend that she doesn't exist which was fine by her.

It was Narcissa, who dressed her up like she was a doll. It was she who showed of how well trained Hermione was too her stuck up Pureblood friends. Her who took pleasure in torturing Hermione until she passed out from the pain.

The worst part was the next day when Narcissa would pretend that she was sorry and that she didn't mean it. She'd give her gift, like a book to read or heal her injuries. Those moments were Narcissa was nice and talked to her as if she were an actual human being rather than a possession.

It's those moments that hurt Hermione because she's not a person any more, she hasn't been since Harry died. She now is only a possession that was owned by the Malfoy family.

A family pet was having more freedom than she did. In her lowest moments she wished that she had been given to Bellatrix at least she would be dead by now.

But she isn't Bellatrix's nor really Lucius or Draco's she belongs to Narcissa.

She's her pretty little doll, she's her Mudblood pet that she cares nothing about, but will pretend for a few moments that she does care.

And what's worse is that Hermione falls for that pretence again and again. Maybe because she needs to believe that someone in the world still cares about her or maybe just for a few moments she can pretend that she isn't just a possession.

That she isn't just Narcissa's pretty little doll that gets showed off to people.


	7. Good Pet

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for OTP AU Competition.**

 **Prompt: Voldemort Wins AU.**

 **AN: This is the last one shot for my Hermione and Narcissa AU one shot collection.**

She dared not look up from the floor not while the house is brimming with Death Eaters, If she hasn't looked at anyone or said anything then no one can punish her for something they perceived as disrespect.

Narcissa's hand rests gently on her shoulder as if making it clear that it is her who owns Hermione and no one else. She blocks out their words because she can't bear to hear whose still living yet suffering or whose now dead.

If she's good, and doesn't get any attention drawn to her then later she will be rewarded by Narcissa. The old Hermione would have been disgusted at her present self sitting there like a good waiting for its treat, the old her shrivelled away died long ago after weeks if torture.

The newer her only cares about not being in agony and being locked away for weeks with no human contact apart from the times when it's time for punishment.

All she has to do is be good and Narcissa will be happy with her.

Hermione doesn't need to look up or pay attention to what is being said to know when the Dark Lord enters the room. The air in the room changes to tense and Narcissa's grip on her shoulder tightens.

Not to comfort Hermione or herself, but as a warning to behave or else.

Hermione wants to scream and shout at the Dark Lord, tell him what she really thinks about him. However, she sits and stays quiet because she was there the last time a Death Eaters pet attempted the very thing she wants to do.

It ended with the pet being killed and the Death Eater tortured badly. Narcissa isn't a Death Eater, but her husband, sister and son all were. So even if Narcissa did manage to avoid punishment they wouldn't.

So like a well trained pet she keeps her eyes down through the screaming of some poor soul, through the jeers and laughter.

Only when people begin to leave does she let a single tear for the now silent screamer. She doesn't shed any more than a singular tear because if Narcissa catches her shedding tears for someone she'll be punished.


End file.
